Entities
As of now, not much is known about the "Entities" (also known as Beings, Things, or Creatures) that live inside the Backrooms. There seem to be multiple subspecies of these Creatures, as descriptions of them vary. Because of this, no one knows for certain what many of the Entities look like. Behavior People who have encountered entities list them as having various behavioral traits. Some creatures, especially those on the lower levels (specifically those below 2), can be passive, docile or even helpful– they seem to be somewhat dormant or shy. Sightings are difficult to come across due to the skittishness of most of the beings. Creatures seem to become more aggressive when looked at. There have been reports of creatures communicating telepathically; however, the validity of these reports has not yet been proven. On the lower levels, there have been some occurrences of creatures not acting as skittish as others, and there have been reports of certain entities attacking or even hunting down people. Habitat The creatures inhabit many, if not all levels of the backrooms in some form. Two notable exceptions to this are Level 6, which seems to be devoid of life altogether, and Level 7, which only appears to have one creature that is unique to that specific level. They are less plentiful on the starter levels, with the number of creatures per level generally increasing as you progress. The creatures seem to not be able to leave the floor they inhabit, though it is not known if all creatures have this limitation or if only a few subspecies do. Documented Creatures Skin-Stealers Normally docile creatures, they become aggravated when touched. The only physical description of skin-stealers is that they're tall, pale-yellow, and have a humanoid figure with sunken white eyes. Once a skin-stealer becomes aggravated it will hunt down its target, kill them (details on this are unknown) and presumably tear the skin off of the target's body and wear it as a sort of disguise. Explorers who have large scars on their veins, neck, or chest may be a skin-stealer. Another way to determine if someone is a skin-stealer is their blood. Skin-stealers have transparent blood, an easy giveaway. It can be helpful to remember this rhyme: "Blood's red, he's not dead. Blood's not in sight, be ready to fight." Found on levels 1, 2, and 3. Smilers Smilers are generally hostile, and if you see one or even think you see one, back away slowly. There have been two confirmed sightings of smilers, but this is probably because only two have survived them. Smilers have been confirmed to reside in dark areas on levels 2 and 3 so far. They can be identified by their signature reflective eyes and teeth gleaming in the dark. The best way to escape a smiler is to throw your light away from your body and run the opposite direction, as they are not as smart as humans and will fall for tricks. Simply running with your flashlight will cause it to chase you, decreasing your chances of escape greatly. No one knows what they really look like in the light. Hounds Hounds are the only creatures that have been caught on video in the backrooms. From a distance, they look similar to a black dog, hence the name. They can be dangerous if they are provoked. If you hear a sort of low rumble, back away slowly. Up close they look like contorted human shapes running on all fours. Hounds are one of the more common beings to be found. They are most common on level 3, but found on most levels. Some H.P. Lovecraft experts have compared them to the Hounds of Tindalos, eldritch beings who arrive to kill and punish those who travel through space and time. Facelings Facelings are faceless people that roam the backrooms. They come in two forms. One type looks like faceless children with red vests. They're found on levels 2 and 3, and always show up in groups of 3. They can be violent, and are tricksters. The second type looks like faceless adults. This type is found on level 1 by themselves, and is always passive. If you see them, don't worry. If you see a faceling that appears to be a little girl in a pink dress, run. Run and pray it's not already too late. This one ''will ''kill you if you don't run. Howlers Howlers are "unseen creatures that howl slightly when you enter the Backrooms". (u/ronniechan123) Crawlers Humanoids with long hair and burnt skin. They walk around on all fours. They are hostile on sight, so avoid at all costs. Can be found on level 2 inside the ducts. Bursters These creatures are found on level 3 and appear humanoid at first, but they don't move. When prey comes near, they create an explosion to startle them and chase them on all fours with surprising speed. They hate almond water, or any kind of liquid for that matter, so use that to your advantage. Clumps Clumps are very bizarre in terms of appearance, being a ball of arms and legs with a strong, pulsing heartbeat. While they're small and look harmless from a distance, every clump has one hidden, very long arm which they can use to grab you from up to 8 feet away if you're not careful. Once a clump has grabbed you, they'll reveal a set of sharp teeth and begin to eat you. Clumps typically reside in levels 2 and 3. Deathmoths Deathmoths are giant moths that inhabit the Backrooms. While the male deathmoths are mostly harmless and possibly even tamable, the female moths are several times larger, can spit acid, and are entirely hostile. Deathmoths are attracted to light, so if you hear the fluttering of wings nearby, make sure to put any light source out. Smaller deathmoths inhabit levels 2, 3, and 5, but the larger and more dangerous ones only appear in level 5, where their hive is centralized and where the king and queen are. They have completely taken over the level, and are the only things there besides the mysterious beast. The Beast of Level 5 The Beast of Level 5 is something only mentioned by those who have lost all sanity while trapped on Level 5. However, all describe it similarly, so the Beast could quite possibly be real. It appears to be hostile but is not shown to attack on sight, instead slowly toying with their victims until they go insane. It has been described as a tall and scaly creature wearing a suit and tie. It apparently has a humanoid body with the head of a cephalopod, with tentacles around its mouth. Those who are reaching the end of their sanity claim it has camouflage abilities and that if you look closely and pay attention, you can see its glowing eyes watching you from the wallpaper pattern. Some people doubt it exists, calling it off as just being an illusion of this floor's cobwebs, flickering lights, and ornate wallpaper. The Thing On Level 7 The Thing On Level 7 has little information on specific detail thus far, having only been seen by two travelers. It appears to be the only one of its kind left, and is highly intelligent; although incapable of speech, it can write. It is omnivorous and brutal, and appears to care little for humans, as it has stated when asked. It is a black, humanoid figure that is said to be roughly 6 feet tall, with no facial features except for a large mouth that is only visible when it is open. This mouth takes up a third of its face, with sharp, 5 inch teeth inside. It reportedly hunts down movement it sees, and circles its would-be victims in a manner similar to that of a shark. It has been known to expel large quantities of tar from its skin in some situations, the causes for which are unknown. According to tests conducted by u/ProbablyKenny, it hates Mozart, is energized by Darude - Sandstorm, and is calmed by the Minecraft overworld music. Despite its appearance, the only traveler to come into physical contact with it has given it the ironically appealing nickname "Tiny", which it appears to despise. As of now, The Thing On Level 7 is the only known Thing on Level 7. This creature killed U/sagekabuto Mark Mark is an entity in the bathrooms on Level 2. Mark appears docile, and very friendly if you hand him an alcoholic beverage. Mark likes to collect trash, and despite never leaving his bathroom, his trash pile grows larger every day. Anything you drop while in Marks bathroom is considered his, and if you pick it back up or take from his trash pile, he will become hostile and exert behavior seen in skin-stealers. More information on Mark can be found here. Anethikas Anethikas are a group of entities found on Level 3. Anethikas are hostile on sight, running at you at insane speeds when they see you. If you see a group of anethikas, run away as fast as you can. People caught by anethikas either lose all sanity or die. They are tall shadowy people and are 9 feet tall. Their necks pose in an unnatural way with their heads hanging down. Dullers Dullers are docile creatures generally found in the lower levels of the backrooms. They appear dark grey and humanoid, but they lack several prominent features, such as a face or ears. It is not known how dullers kill their prey, as they usually run away from threats. The Hellion and the Cauterizer Two separate beings of the same caste, the Hellion and the Cauterizer come from a race known as Masters (horrifying freak people from the highways of Hell). The Hellion makes his lair on Level 0, but the Cauterizer makes hers on Level 3. It is unknown if the Hellion and the Cauterizer have ever met each other. Both of them are armed with deadly weapons (a chainsaw for the Hellion, and an integrated flamethrower for the Cauterizer). A Master only lives to kill and torture, so if you spot one of them, do the only sensible thing to do: run in the opposite direction as fast as you can). Category:Entities